El misterioso enamorado secreto de Minami Chiaki
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Todo comenzó con una simple pregunta "¿Cómo sabes que te has enamorado o gustas de alguien?"


Hola lectores nuevo fic pero ahora en nua categoría casi no leida de Minami-ke. Este fic esta inspirado en San valentín, disfrutenlo con su novio, novia y si no pues como yo, pasenla con la familia, amigos y los amores de su vida "El anime, el yuri y la musica"

**Aviso: **Este fic es yuri y si no sabes que es yuri pues es amor de ChicaxChica. Si no es de tu agrado no leas.

**Disclaimer: **Minami-ke no me pertenece, los personajes de Nana ni la misma Nana tampoco, son de sus respectivos animes.

**Propaganda:** El que me diga a quien miraba nana y de que anime son cada uno de los personajes extras le dire un secreto para conquistar a la persona de sus sueño (ya sea hombre o mujer)

* * *

**El misterioso enamorado secreto de Chiaki**

—Nee Touma, despertá, Touma—pedía una chica de 12 años, cabellos rubios oscuros de ojos color miel a una chica (Que ben puede confundirse con un chico) de cabellos corto azulado y ojos grises/azulados aunque en ese momento no se vieran gracias a que permanecían cerrados. Ambas utilizaban uniforme escolar la diferencia es que la chica que se encontraba dormida en su escritorio se hallaba usando el uniforme masculino mientras que la rubia/castaña tenía el uniforme femenino. —Tsk, ¿Por qué tengo que despertarte? Normalmente vos me despertás.

—Se llama Venganza—le dijo la peli-azulada sonriendo con los ojos abiertos aun en recostada en su escritorio.

—No estabas dormida ¿cierto? —pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Despertarme es más difícil que hacer que Kana deje de comer tanto. Pero estaba agarrando el sueño pero cuando me diste tremendos temblores diciendo "Nee Touma" me lo ahuyentaste, vaya delicadeza la tuya Chiaki. —La peli-azulada rio guardando sus cosas en su maletín mientras la del uniforme femenino fue en dirección a la puerta.

—No es gracioso bakayaro, y si te reís de nuevo ahora si me voy y te dejo solo—dijo Chiaki en la puerta y Touma solo suspiro.

—Dale, dale ya entendí—sonrío y ambas salieron del colegio. —Nee… Chiaki…

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto con fingido desgano y Touma sonrió, pues conocía mejor que nadie a la chica a la par suyo.

Cualquiera diría que Chiaki estaba despreocupada de lo que fuera que le fuese a decir, pero era todo lo contrario, 3 años a su lado le han demostrado eso. Se sorprendió al ser la primera en saberlo. La peli-azulada supuso que Kana o Haruka debieron enterarse de ese lado de su personalidad antes, pero no.

— ¿Cómo sabes que te gusta alguien o estás enamorada? —pregunto directamente y Chiaki detuvo su caminar unos segundos para despues retomarlo.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta tan de repente? —respondio con otra pregunta analizando a Touma mientras seguían caminando.

—Estaba yo tranquila en receso en la azotea cuando se me acerca un grupo de chicas preguntándome que quería mañana ya que es San Valentín y no tuve idea de que contestar y pues dije que nada y que no había que molestarse y dijeron que yo no quería nada porque ya me gustaba alguien y estaba súper enamorada pero despues de explicarles que no se fueron pero me quede con la duda de cómo saber si te gustaba alguien si estaba enamorada. Y en caso de estarlo, ¿de quién?

—No lo sé, nunca he sentido aprecio a nadie a aparte de mis hermanas.

—Oh ¿Enserio? —pregunto con la voz pagada.

—Bueno, exceptuando a vos y a Fujioka—dijo inconsciente de la reacción de Touma a su comentario anterior.

—Sobre mi pregunta ¿Crees que debería preguntarle a Kana?

— ¿Por qué Kana? Es una completa bakayaro.

—Bueno, sí pero anda con Fujioka, algo debe de saber.

—Yo mejor le preguntaría a Haruka-neesama o a Fujioka pero no a Kana

— ¿Por qué no?

—Kana es Kana, jamás te va a responder algo bien.

—Eso también es cierto pero por si las dudas le preguntare a los 3 para tener más clara mi respuesta.

—Como quieras ¿Por qué no les preguntas a tus hermanos en lugar de mis hermanas?

—Ya sabes cómo son—dijo—Unos buenos para nada—encogió los hombros cerrando la conversación mientras Chiaki abría la puerta de su casa.

—Un escarabajo gigante—murmuraron ambas chicas viendo a Kana acostada boca abajo en el kotatsu dejando sus cabellos fuera.

— ¡Okaeri Touma, Chiaki! —Saludo tan jovial como siempre ahora con 15 años—Háganme algo de comer.

—Hacelo vos Bakayaro! —Tan linda Chiaki

—Geez—soltó Touma buscando algo en su maletín y entre sus manos mostró un bentô—Sabía que algo así pasaría—dijo abriendo el bentô mostrando el contenido. Los ojos de Kana brillaron mientras Chiaki junto a Touma trataban de no estallar en risas—Te lo doy si me quitas la duda que tengo.

—Dale pero dame—pidió cómo si estuviera muriendo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que gustas de alguien?

—Simple, eso no lo sabes, lo sentís—le respondió—No te queres separar de su lado y ni de chiste que te deje, siempre debe estar en tu vida. Ya respondí ahora dame.

—Todo tuyo es el bentô—dijo pasándole el traste deslizándolo por el kotatsu y Kana sacó unos palillos de quien sabe dónde. Destapo el traste y al intentar clavar los palillos en el arroz estos se rompieron.

— ¿Pero qué carajos? —pregunto en vos alta y las chicas de 1ro de Secundaria rieron de la estudiante de 3ro.Ésta soltó los palillos y tomo el arroz, luego la carne y al final las tortillas dulces—Jajaja muy graciosas—dijo sarcásticamente tomando los alimentos de PLASTICO—Sos un tramposo Touma dijiste que me darías comida si contestaba tu pregunta y lo hice T_T

—Error, yo dije que te daría ese bentô si me quitabas la duda, y en todo caso no la resolviste, me quede en las mismas—se excusó Touma sobándose el estómago mientras paraba su risa y sonó el timbre.

—Yo abro par de bakayaros—dijo Chiaki dirigiéndose a la puerta y ahí estaba el novio de Kana, Fujioka, este la saludo y ambos se dirigieron al living donde encontraron a Touma encima de Kana. La primera se encontraba aprisionándola contra el suelo sujetando fuertemente las manos de la segunda con sus rostros cerca, ninguna se dio cuenta de la presencia de los rubios, ni las miradas que le mandaban a la castaña y la peli-azulada, en especial la de Fujioka que ni enterado estaba aún de que Touma era mujer.

— ¡Entiéndelo bien eso jamás! ¡Y ni si te ocurra repetir tal locura! —grito la tomboy fuera de sí sorprendiendo a los rubios.

—Por Dios es cierto

—Claro que no—negó

— ¿No crees que sería genial?

—Calla—dijo sonrojada—Baka

—Corrección, Bakayaro—dijo Chiaki

—Exacto—concordó Touma y ambas se sonrieron de nuevo en complicidad.

—Luego decís que no—murmuro Kana por lo bajo pero aun asi Touma la escucho al igual que Chiaki por lo que la última le lanzo a su oso que (increíblemente) aun no soltaba.

— ¿De qué me vio cara? —Pensó Touma—Nee Fujioka tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

—Adelante

— ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de Kana? Más específicamente ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado o gustas de alguien?

—No lo sé, solo sentí que no quería estar cerca suyo, siempre a su lado viéndola sonreír y animándola cuando la viera llorar, ser su amigo, su guardián, su confidente y su pareja—respondio el chico mientras su novia se sonrojaba, Chiaki sonreía ligeramente y Touma solo entendia un 17% lo que dijo.

—No entendí mucho pero ya tengo una ligera idea, Arigato Fujioka.

—Jeje no hay problema—respondio el mencionado.

—Tadaima—se oyó la voz de Haruka.

—Okaeri—dijeron los que ahí se encontraban.

—Fujioka-kun, Touma-kun ¿Se quedara a cenar? —Pregunto la mayor de las Minami, el primero asintio y la segunda negó— ¿Queres que te acompañe a la puerta Touma-kun?

—Hai, Arigato Haruka-san, ademas quiera aprovechar para hacerle una preguntar algo

—Adelante—alentó una vez que Touma estaba fuera del departamento.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estas enamorada?

—Bueno, pues verás…—comenzó a explicar su punto de vista, una vez terminado Touma agradeció y se fue con una sonrisa al haber comprendido.

—Y asi es como se comprueba de que el número de lesbianas ha aumentado desde que Touma comenzó a utilizar el uniforme masculino—menciono Uchida a un lado de Chiaki mientras observaban como un tumulto grande de chicas le daban chocolates, se le confesaban y esas cosas al igual que uno que otro chico.

—Paz—suspiro Touma recargándose en su casillero que se encontraba en la esquina izquierda a un lado del de Chiaki y encima del de Uchida. —Hola Uchida saludo jovial abriendo su casillero y de ahí una avalancha de cartas le sepulto por completo y eso que era alta. — ¡Auxilio! —pidió y Uchida le sacó de esa montaña de 1.80m de alto y diámetro de 2½ m—Creo que desarrollare Cursi Fobia—bromeó sacando los zapatos y cambiándolos para despues sacar una bolsa que tenía en su maletín para guardar las cartas y chocolates.

—Allá vos—le dio el avión—Es una suerte que yo no…—paró de hablarle al ver una carta en sobre azul claro que tenía su nombre escrito encima de sus zapatos.

— ¡Oh! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? La increíblemente fría hime tiene un admirador—se burló.

—Urusai Bakayaro—calló inmediatamente irritada ante la broma de la Minami—Y acomódate el uniforme—le dijo pues digamos que las chicas casi la violan. Dicho esto se cambió los zapatos, tomo la carta y se fue a su aula.

—Listo—dijo acomodándose la camisa y el saco.

—Espera tenés labial en el cuello y en la mejilla—le paró Uchida limpiándole.

— ¿Quién le habrá dado la carta? —pregunto

—No sé—dijo Uchida—Listo.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿De quién es la carta? —Touma frente a Chiaki revisaba las suyas y que comía uno que otro chocolate que compartía con Chiaki y Kana.

—No tengo idea—respondio.

—A ver, déjame verla—pidió y la rubia le pasó la carta—pero si está escrita en italiano—se sorprendió— ¿será de los estudiantes de intercambio? —pregunto y Chiaki negó.

—Ninguno de ellos habla italiano, uno es mexicano, otra argentino, otro chileno y una es ecuatoriana.

— ¿ya pensaron en una chica? —pregunto Kana

—Ya—dijo—Pero no hay ninguna que hable italiano aparte de Touma, porque la obligue y varías de las cartas de Touma están en Italiano con diferentes letras.

—A todo esto ¿Por qué la escribió en italiano? No sé si su geografía pero estamos en Japón no en Italia.

—Tal vez por la misma razón que tus admiradoras que saben que te gusta el italiano al igual que Chiaki—dijo Kana

—O puede que piense que reconocería su caligrafía asi que la escribió en otro idioma caligráfico para que no lo hiciera.

— ¿no habrá sido Touma? —Preguntó Kana con más chocolates en la boca—Es la única que habla italiano.

—No—negaron la mencionada y su hermana—creeme yo no siento atracción ni deseo ni nada por el estilo hacia Chiaki.

—Touma no escribe cartas, ella dice las cosas a la cara, luego aparte esta lo que acaba de confesar—esto lo dijo con un deje de enojo—y ambas somos chicas. Por último ella estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y cuando no estaba siendo acosada y semi-violada por alumnas. Y Aquí hay un erro de traductor ve—dijo mostrando un círculo rojo en donde había el error.

—Si es cierto—dijo Kana.

— ¿otra carta? —preguntaron Touma, Fujioka, Kana y Haruka.

—Al parecer—dijo Chiaki al ver el sobre en el cuaderno que acababa de abrir para realizar sus deberes.

—Nee ¿Cuándo tendrá los huevos para confesarse? —pregunto la Minami de ojos azules.

— ¿Pero si es una chica? ¿No serían los ovarios? —pregunto la Minami de ojos marrones.

—Es un chico—aseguró.

— ¿Cómo sabes? ¡¿Lo conoces?! —preguntó Kana.

—no, pero quien escribe se refiere a sí mismo como hombre con verbos y sustantivos masculinos.

— ¿Cómo vos?

—Eso es diferente.

—Puede ser que lo use para cubrir más su identidad o que simplemente seas vos y asi hables, asi que yo digo que vos sos el autor—dijo Kana.

—Por si no lo has notado desde que inicio 3ro de secundaria las cartas son en japonés e impresas, yo no tengo ni computador ni impresoras.

—Existen los Cyber-Internet—rebatió Kana

—Como si me fuera a gastar tanta plata diaria por algo asi ¬¬—dijo sarcásticamente.

—De hecho Touma-kun sos de los principales sospechosos de ser el autor—intervino Fujioka.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque?

—Bueno, el autor puede ser chica o chico, no escapas—aclaro Haruka—Según una carta de 2do año se conocen desde 6to año de primaria.

—Pero la conozco desde 5to grado.

—Por eso en 6to ya la conocías. —dijo Fujioka—y compañeros de 6to a 3ro solo hay 7, vos incluido—le señalo— y todos han negado.

—Claro que van a negar—dijo—Si han estado 3 años en anonimato no van a confesar si se los preguntas.

—De los 7 sos el único que habla italiano—agrego Haruka

— ¿Este es el día de Todos VS Touma? —Pregunto irritada— ¡Yo no siento ni nunca sentiré atracción hacia Chiaki! ¿Ademas les he estado ayudando porque ayudaría a que me descubrieran? —Exclamo ya enfadada—Ahora si me disculpan me retiro—dijo tomando su maletín—Mañana no paso a recogerte Chiaki—aviso y salió.

—Touma…—murmuró Chiaki viéndole salir—Bakayaros—mascullo viendo a los 3.

—Chiaki—murmuro Haruka—Ire a hacer la comida—abandono la universitaria a los de bachillerato.

—N-No te enojes—tartamudeo Kana—Ya sabes cómo es Touma, seguro mañana esta cómo antes.

—No lo creo—dijo mientras leía el contenido de la carta—la única vez que no vino a recogerme paso 2 semanas enfadado. —vio la última parte de la carta y sonrió. —Pero mañana se acaba el misterio.

— ¿Por qué lo decís? —pregunto Fujioka.

_"Esta es la última carta que te doy de esta manera, mañana te daré mi última carta personalmente y cuando me veas ten en cuenta de que mi corazón, mi alma y mi ser es todo tuyo."_

_Atte. Un chico enamorado._

—Bueno, si es un chico puede ser Touma-kun—dijo Fujioka

—Em, cariño…

— ¿Si?

—Touma en realidad es una chica y se hace pasar por chico para que lo traten como uno y no le hagan menos por ser mujer, en todos lados. —dijo Chiaki

—Pero aun asi quiero saber quién la persona que enamoro a Chiaki solo con palabras de manera anónima.

—No me enamoro—dijo—solo me conmovió

— ¿Entonces porque la sonrisa cada vez que lees? —pregunto Haruka entrando con la cena servida.

—Porque siempre imaginaba que cierto chico me las escribía—Haruka sonrió, ya sabía de quien hablaba, siempre lo supo, y no estaba equivocada, era ese mismo chico.

— ¡¿Estas enamorada?! —Preguntaron los novios y ella asintio— ¿Desde cuándo? ¿De quién?

—No les interesa—la sonrisa de Haruka paso a una risilla ligera.

Comieron en silencio y después en su habitación Chiaki abrazo a Fujioka (el oso) acostada mirando el techo.

—Me pregunto si sí será él ¿Vos no Fujioka? —pregunto al oso con una sonrisa.

—$20 a que es Fujioka—dijo Uchida y este puso cara de WTF?! Mientras Kana se partía de la risa.

—$75 a que es Makoto—apostó Yoshina

—$150 a que es Fuyuki—dijo Makoto

— ¿Porque apuestas contra tu rival? —pregunto Uchida

—Porque Chiaki me odia, y no sé si lo sepan pero ya tengo novia—todos le vieron como s hubiera llegado el fin del mundo gracias al apocalipsis zombie.

—$790 a que es Touma—apostó Kana

—$7 a que no es ninguno—dijo Fujioka.

— ¿Qué hacen? —pregunto Chiaki

—Na-Nada Chi-Chiaki—negaron rápidamente, saber que apuestan de su misterioso autor era garantizar una muerte al estilo another.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde está Touma? ¿Y porque no está con vos? —pregunto Makoto.

—Ayer este par de bakayaros lo hicieron enojar y no me ha dirigido la palabra no paso a recogerme, está por allá—señalo con la mirada a la peli-azulada—con Takamachi, Harlaown-san y Yagami-san

La peli-azulada se encontraba con una rubia de ojos borgoña de su estatura que sostenía de la mano de la cobriza de ojos zafiro que era más baja que ambas. Y al otro lado la más baja de todas era una castaña de ojos ligeramente más claros que los de la cobriza.

—No sabía que se juntaba con ellas—menciono Kana sorprendido pues el trío era de los más populares, eran igual de populares que Touma.

—A ninguna de las 4 les importa si son populares o no—informó Chiaki—cuando ellas eran nuevas Touma y yo les orientamos. Al principio como todos, pensaron que Touma era un chico y Yagami-san tuvo un enamoramiento por él.

—Enamoramiento que por lo visto no desaparece—dijo al ver cómo la castaña le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios a lo cual la Minami se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza.

— ¡Akashiya-san, Aono-kun! —exclamó Uchida sorprendida al ver a una peli-rosada ojijade junto a un castaño ojinegro se acercaban al cuarteto de chicas. Posterior a eso vino una peli-azulada de ojos perla tomada de la mano con un rubio de ojos zafiro con 3 marcas en cada mejilla y a su lado venían una pelinegra de cabellos negros, de gafas y considerablemente alta, sorprendiéndoles más, pues estos 5 chicos eran conocidos como los más populares en todo el bachillerato.

—Hinata-san, Naruto-san, Saya-san—murmuraron

— ¡Por dios! ¿Qué come esta Minami? —dijo Kana al ver como la saludaban con una sonrisa y que Saya le abrazaba on tanta fuerza y despues le daba un beso en la mejilla para que despues la ojiperla y el rubio le enseñaran algo que les hizo abrazarlos a ambos contenta.

Chiaki decidió poner su máxima atención a la ventana con una cara que nadie nunca antes le había hecho.

—Touma-kun—saludaron una rubia, una castaña y una cobriza.

—Fate-san, Nanoha-san, Mapache—saludo de vuelta— ¿Cómo están?

— ¿sabes que no soy un mapache cierto? —pregunto la castaña.

—Ya sabes que no soy un chico ¿verdad Hayate? —pregunto.

—Touchè…

—Estamos bien—dijo Fate— ¿pero qué hay de vos?

—Ahí Fate-chan tiene razón, pareces al borde del paro cardiaco. —dijo Nanoha.

—Lo que pasa es que hoy le doy la última carta a Chiaki—respondió Touma—Es por eso que estoy algo nerviosa.

—Hasta que por fin tuviste los pantalones—bromeo Hayate y comenzaron a platicar mientras caminaban al salón de la peli-azulada—y prácticamente ya es mi novia.

—me da gusto de que te hayas enamorado de Alicia-san—dijo la Minami.

—Si per igual vos siempre serás mi primer amor—dijo Hayate robándole un beso en la comisura de los labios en la puerta del salón. Esta se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

—No digas esas cosas, mira quien viene—cambió el tema señalando a 5 personas y sonrió. —Moka, Tsukune, Naruto-baka, Hinata-chan y Saya—saludo con la mano y estos le sonrieron. —Le hable para decirle que hoy le entrego la última carta a Chiaki.

— ¡Felicidades Touma-kun! —exclamó Saya abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla—Me alegro de que porfín le confieses tu amor, ya van 5 años, de los 11 a los 16.

—Eso explica porque pediste estos—dijo el NaruHina sacando cada uno un pase para un concierto.

— ¡Los consiguieron! Arigato—no aguanto y los abrazo.

—Nana-chan aprobó tu plan, dijo que todo sea por el amor—dijo Naruto

—Hinata-chan, amo a tu prima.

—Creí que había dicho que la última carta te la daría en persona—dijo Kana al ver el sobre en la entrada de su casa.

—Tal vez se arrepintió—dijo la ojos miel abriendo el sobre.

_Sé que dije que la última carta te la entregaría en persona pero decidí hacer un cambio de planes. ¿Ves el pase? Es un VIP para el concierto de Nana Mizuki, sé que es tu artista favorita, tambien es la mía, nunca te lo dije, pero bueno, te espero dentro del auditorio ¿dale? Te estare esperando Minami Chiaki._

—Aw este chico si sabe de romanticismo, Fujioka, vos deberías ser así—le dijo Kana a s novio.

—Hago lo que puedo Kana-chan

—Lo sé.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Phantom Minds esta canción que acabo de cantar me han pedido que la dedique exclusivamente a Minami Chiaki—dijo Nana sorprendiendo a la aludida—Enserio que traes loco a este chico—le guiño el ojo.

— _¿Qué es el amor? Esa fue la pregunta que me he hecho desde hace tiempo, incluso te la pregunte ¿Cuándo sabes que te has enamorado? Es porque siempre he estado confusa de lo que siento con vos. El amor es cuando encontrás la felicidad en la felicidad de alguien más_—se oía la vos por los parlantes—_No queres verlo sufrir y te convertís en su guardián, el guardián de su sonrisa y su felicidad. Nos convertimos en lobos feroces con tal de proteger y cuando este sentimiento no es correspondido es un verdadero martirio, pero cuando se calla hay una tempestad en el interior de todos nosotros_—la ídolo pelinegra vio a la ídolo castaña con la que suele trabajar la mayoria del tiempo. —_Pero yo solo quiero que sepas, independientemente del resultado que te amo con todo mi ser_—recito Touma saliendo detrás de Nana con una carta en las manos—_Dije que nunca sentiría atracción hacia vos porque la atracción es pasajera y el amor es eterno, y este amor que te ofrezco es puro y sincera, he estado sintiendo esto desde que te conozco pero me di cuenta despues Por eso te pido que seas mi novia ¿Aceptas?_

—Acepto Touma ¡Acepto! —su impenetrable calma se vio destruida de la alegría, la peli-azulada bajo del escenario y ambas chicas se besaron mientras la audiencia aplaudía y suspiraba la pelinegra miraba de nuevo a la castaña, ambas se sonrieron para despues seguir con el concierto.

—Bueno, quitando el romance, les presento una nueva cancion que será parte de mi próximo álbum Rockbound Neighbors' y fue compuesta en su totalidad por Fate T. Harlaown inspirada por su novia Takamachi Nanoha, asi que Nanoha-san disfruta tu cancion.

¿Qué es eso que se refleja frente a mis ojos?

Es un rayo de luz que atraviesa la profunda oscuridad.

Quiero que seas que un corazón herido tambien puede llenarse de bondad

Con un inocente resplandor que ilumina todo a su paso

"No temas más, yo ya estoy aquí a tu lado"

Tu vos resuena en mi cielo nocturno.


End file.
